


SHAME   || OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: A/U, Adolescence, Angst, Desire, Drabble, F/M, Love, Lust, Non/con touching?, Pining, Poetry, Self Control, Self Loathing, Sexual Content, Shame, Unresolved, on the verge, repressed sexuality, spying Kyoya, this isn’t the Mori we see in the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Kyoya had few pleasures that he would consider guilty.However, his new nightly ritual of reading a piece of Mori’s discarded poetry had become one.He respected the almost-mute Kendo Champion, and that respect itself was a rare thing in Kyoya’s life. His loyalty, compassion and discipline were also part of an equation that Kyoya respected and, he’d admit it to himself in the dead of night, admired.It had been only a slight surprise that Mori’s feelings for Haruhi were not exactly platonic; he’d long suspected the quiet man, like Kyoya, was drawn to her in some way.What had stunned him was the depth of feeling that Mori’s written words had betrayed. He loved her with a fierceness that Kyoya marveled at, and worshipped her with a tenderness that Kyoya honestly feared.It was no wonder that his eyebrows shot up into two perfect arcs of shock when he unfurled tonight’s poem. His hand shook slightly as he read. Jamming the hand into his pocket, he stood, looking for his bottled water.So. There were different prices to be paid when staring at another’s soul.After a second reading, he decided to make an early night of it by his standards, and strode to his cool bed.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	SHAME   || OHSHC

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly innocent.

## SHAME || OHSHC

Wearing only my swim trunks I had grabbed her

To keep her safe, of course, but

She had never pressed

Against so much of this bare flesh

At that moment I knew Mitsukuni was safer than either of us.

I tucked her tiny frame tightly to my side.

And swallowed a gasp, turned my head.

Her feet brushed my trunks

Lightly bounced against me

In a rhythm that made me dizzy

And hard.

Walk faster.

My face felt dark with shame.

Mitsukuni could protect himself, I knew.

Thoughts of being lost with her,

Of being with her, wet

Alone.

No.

Walk faster.

My arm cradled her legs,

Forearm burning where her thighs met,

I could feel the heat of her on the crook of my elbow

Where I placed her

For safety.

We were too close 

to harm.

I had to stop, but if she saw desire the world could end.

Not even trying to concentrate the feelings away

Aroused when all I should be thinking of was...

What would happen if l held her gaze

Hot shame beat through me

Walk faster.

Did she feel the rub through her cotton shorts like I did...

Along the ridge of my arm, shifting between her legs as I walked on uneven earth at first,

Shifting between her legs again because I flexed my arm, rotated my fist

Just enough to press, to roll the defined ridge of muscle

In time with my steps

Right beneath her, pressing up and high

Just enough to hear her sigh.

From the sweet bend of her knee to the sweaty crux of her crotch

Was she leaning in?

I jostled her into my shoulder then quickly tilted back.

Just before she slid, small hands on my skin, a sharp grasp,

When I steadied her, did I only dream a gasp?

Her feet brushed cruel time to my pace,

Did she try to seek my face?

Could I look down, oh god,

Close.

Almost

No.

Go faster.

Go faster.

Run.

________


End file.
